


【良堂】从良（一发完）

by 浅夏樱桃红 (qianxiayingtaohong)



Category: ABO - Fandom, 周九良 - Fandom, 孟鹤堂 - Fandom, 良堂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianxiayingtaohong/pseuds/%E6%B5%85%E5%A4%8F%E6%A8%B1%E6%A1%83%E7%BA%A2





	【良堂】从良（一发完）

失败病娇  
莫名其妙就甜了  
垃圾文笔  
九辫出没  
一辆小破车  
-  
1  
看着眼前比自己小了六岁的人儿，孟鹤堂叹了口气：“九良？”  
周九良抬起头，胆怯地看着他，眼神里都是对生人生物的害怕。  
孟鹤堂看着他如此可怜的模样，心生爱怜。毕竟不过刚十七的孩子，死了爹娘，被送到人生地不熟的地方，跟着所谓的“哥哥”实际并没有任何血缘关系的人一起生活，一定很害怕吧。他伸手揉了揉周九良的头发。  
“我先去洗个澡，你看会电视吧，茶几上有水果零食，饿了吃点，等会我给你做饭。”孟鹤堂对周九良关怀地说。  
周九良咬咬唇，点头。  
可到孟鹤堂转身走向浴室时，周九良的眼神立马变了，哪还有什么胆怯怕生，只剩下对孟鹤堂身影的追随与迷恋。  
他将自己的眼眯起，关上客厅的灯，将自己沉沦于无边黑暗，他望向浴室，那是现如今唯一的光。  
他溺于黑暗，所以对光所处的地方更加敏感，隔着门，他能依稀辨出孟鹤堂的位置。花洒的水落在地上的声音使他心猿意马，他伸出手，将孟鹤堂的身影，“抓”在手心。  
仿佛他那么渺小，无论如何都逃不开他的手心。  
等孟鹤堂出来时，周九良在沙发上乖乖的坐着，看起电视。  
孟鹤堂擦着头发说：“九良啊，等下我要出去一趟，你待在家里行吗？”  
周九良一顿，然后低下头应了一声。  
孟鹤堂进了厨房，周九良暗了眸。  
等吃完饭，孟鹤堂要出门了。周九良走到门口，眼中带着水雾，拉着孟浩腾的衣角，说了他来到这的第一句话：“你……早点回来。”  
他的声音不响，却低沉，透着这个年纪不该有的成熟，却意外的好听极了。  
孟鹤堂一听到他这可怜兮兮的声音，立马就心软了，急忙说：“我不走了，在家陪你！”  
周九良听后，瞬间眼里闪着亮晶晶的光芒，点点头开心的说一句：“嗯！”  
孟鹤堂随即打了个电话：“喂，磊磊啊，我不去了……啊对，家里有个孩子要管……嗯，拜。”  
周九良听见那句“孩子”眼神立马凌冽了，却被恰巧放下手机的孟鹤堂看见。可当孟鹤堂再一看时，周九良又换上纯真无良的表情，他才觉得是自己看花了，这么单纯的孩子怎么会有那样的眼神？看来他真得休息休息了，是不是最近相声说多了有点精神恍惚，看来还是不适应单口，下次找师傅说说找个搭档吧。  
孟鹤堂把周九良带到他房间，让他睡下了，他才走。孟鹤堂的房间就在他对面，为了方便周九良突然找他，他没有上锁。孟鹤堂很累，一躺床上就睡了。周九良却没睡着，他一直等到很晚才慢慢起身，走到孟鹤堂房前，听到那细微的呼吸声才轻轻将门打开。  
他缓缓走到孟鹤堂床边，孟鹤堂看起来怕黑，有睡觉开床头灯的习惯，周九良就站在那，静静的看着他，慢慢低下头，吻了吻孟鹤堂的唇。  
一触即离。  
随后他拉开被子，钻了进去。  
将孟鹤堂拥在怀中。  
明明十七岁的周九良比已二十三的孟鹤堂小了六岁，但在身高上却没比孟鹤堂低上几个个头。  
拥着孟鹤堂那细细的腰，周九良才沉沉睡去。  
  
人间甜饼周九良  
  
2  
“我可没承认我是你弟弟，早晚有一天我要你在我身下不得不喊老公。”  
孟鹤堂一睁眼，便看到周九良那放大无数倍的脸，他有点不知所措，特别是感到对方的手还搭在自己腰上时，孟鹤堂感到有些心慌。不过他细细打量了下周九良的睡颜，似乎还，挺好看的，总觉得被他睡了也不亏……孟鹤堂赶忙摇摇头，怎么能有这种想法呢？这可是比他小了六岁的人啊。  
其实孟鹤堂倒还真不介意自己配偶与他的年龄差，可这毕竟是他弟弟，已经是户口本上钉钉的事了。  
他温柔的摇了摇周九良：“九良？九良？”  
周九良悠悠转醒，他看着眼前的人儿，他的脸挨着自己是那么近，近到他的眼中只有自己。周九良顿时觉得有些口干舌燥，他被迷蛊一般向孟鹤堂靠近，到最后在孟鹤堂脸上极靠近嘴角的地方落下一个吻。  
“早安。”  
随即露出一个单纯天真的笑容，看着眼前面红耳赤的孟鹤堂，他眼底不着痕迹的闪过一丝得意，那笑容怎么都像偷了腥的猫。  
孟鹤堂丢下一句“我去做早饭”就匆忙逃离了，周九良眯眼笑了。  
真可爱。不过他更想看他在自己身上哭着求饶的样子，一定很好看。周九良舔了舔唇，起床了。  
不过嘛，现在还早，他们，来日方长啊。  
饭桌。  
孟鹤堂红着脸看着眼前面不改色依旧乖乖吃饭的周九良，一度觉得是他自己想太多了，那也许就是个充满童真的早安吻，可怎么让他觉得这么脸红动心呢？  
周九良则在心里慢慢盘算如何缠着孟鹤堂，让他在家陪自己不用上班，出去还要看别人，他一想到就觉得很不爽。  
而当孟鹤堂出门时，周九良撒个娇，孟鹤堂却迟疑着说：“不行啊，今天有演出，这两天我都得住在外面。”  
周九良的眼神立马都冷了，但他拼命告诉自己，他对孟鹤堂的企图，绝不能这么早被发现。  
他又道：“那我跟你一块去。”语气强硬，孟鹤堂想了想还是答应了。  
路上孟鹤堂一直和周九良聊些有的没的，当他说自己想要找个搭档时，周九良立马说：“我来！”  
孟鹤堂无奈的笑了：“说相声要讲究功底的，你不会怎么说……”  
话还未完，便被打断：“我会，小时候跟着学过的。”  
孟鹤堂想想叹口气：“那你跟我去师父那看看。”  
出乎意料的，当周九良展示时，各种贯口京韵他都会，而且学的极快，郭德纲便将他和孟鹤堂组队。  
孟鹤堂看着眼前，不久前还是弟弟立马变为自己搭档的人：“我们对对词吧？”周九良点点头。  
“孟鹤堂 周九良”“良堂”……“从良”  
六年后  
“那你叫老什么？”孟鹤堂提着笑肌。  
“叫老公！”台下有观众大喊。  
孟鹤堂眨眨眼，看着眼前眼里有明显笑意的周九良，脸上带着红晕说：“老公……”  
台下一片哄声。  
孟鹤堂急忙有心解释：“没有没有，不是你们让我叫的吗？  
周九良抿唇，看着孟鹤堂。  
……  
回了后台，张云雷兴奋的喊：“孟孟我们等会儿去喝酒吧！”  
听到这话，孟鹤堂答应了。但同时黑起脸来的，有两个，周九良和杨九郎。  
两个九字科互看一眼，默默跑到一边去商量。  
如何把他们家那位  
灌醉，吃抹干净。  
杨九郎喜欢张云雷，周九良喜欢孟鹤堂，这件事他们互相早就知道，所以他们一直在互相商量怎么助攻，不过那对“闺蜜组”却越来越放肆，互相亲个两下，半夜喝酒不回家……  
所以他们打算今天就一灌醉二推倒三上床。  
狠狠占有，标上自己的印记。  
……  
  
3  
“唔……”孟鹤堂没有意识的轻哼。  
周九良只觉得身下一紧，看着眼前几乎已经没有意识的人儿，他忍住把他在车上就办了的冲动。毕竟他不想别人看见自己的人儿的任何部分，他的人，只能是他的。  
可孟鹤堂毫无意识的乱动，仿佛感受到了周九良身上的凉意，他拼命的靠过来，想要给自己降温。  
周九良倒吸口凉气，孟鹤堂身上的体温高的杀人，他只能哑着嗓子，低声道：“乖，马上到家了。”  
孟鹤堂嘟着嘴，不去管他说什么，只是不断往他身上靠。  
周九良只觉得心中一股邪火被这小妖精不要命的越勾越大。  
他勾住孟鹤堂的下巴，狠狠将嘴压在他唇上，孟鹤堂那平日里绝不消停的嘴甜腻的不行，让他不由沉沦了进去，酒精味从孟鹤堂嘴上传来，周九良酒量很好，可也仿佛醉了。另一只手搂住孟鹤堂的腰，将他往自己身上无限靠近，嘴上不停与他缠绵，不停向他索取。  
一吻结束，孟鹤堂本就因酒精而无意识的双眼，此刻更加增添了几份迷离，周九良的吻，让他不知道了一切，只感到身上的燥热不安。身体最原始本能告诉他，眼前的人能让他消除这种燥热。于是他张开手，勾住了周九良的脖子。  
周九良对主动勾上来的人儿没有任何抵抗，正好此时车停了，周九良付了钱，抱着摸孟鹤堂就下了车。  
进了家门，他抱着孟鹤堂一步步走向浴室，孟鹤堂此时什么都不知道，他一点意识也没有。周九良看着他问：“先生？…鹤堂？…堂堂？…”  
“唔……”孟鹤堂有些反应，努力想睁开眼睛，可只能睁开一点小缝。周九良低声道：“你还知道我是谁吗？”要是孟鹤堂说出他的名字，他绝对会忍不住，今天就上了他，可要是他说了别人的名字……他一定会让那个人消失。  
孟鹤堂眯着眼看了他好久，“噗呲”一声笑出来，眼睛像弯月一样：“你是……九良啊~”周九良霎那间心脏漏跳了一拍，孟鹤堂还继续靠近他，身上越发浓重的酒精味，几乎让周九良想凑的更近去嗅他身上的味道，酒精味杂夹着孟鹤堂身上固有的柠檬味，意外的仅为好闻。  
周九良把孟鹤堂抱进浴室，放入浴缸，打开水帮他冲洗，当然免不了有些抚摸。他脱下自己的衣服也跨进了浴缸，原本就不大的空间，瞬间变得极为狭窄，周九良的肌肤紧贴着孟鹤堂，他感到自己越来越热，但他并不打算在这儿就要了孟鹤堂，毕竟他现在可没什么意识，万一弄伤了怎么办？  
迅速清洗完，周九良把一丝不挂的孟鹤堂抱到床上，便迫不及待的压了上去，他再一次吻住孟鹤堂的唇，不同的是没有了之前的霸道，只留下了温柔与缠绵，他一边吻孟鹤堂，一边将手伸入孟鹤堂后穴中扩张。可从未经历过人事的孟鹤堂，感到身下有异物的入侵，不适应的轻喊出声，本能的反抗。  
周九良放开他的唇，咬住他敏感的耳朵，粗重的热气喷洒在孟鹤堂耳朵上，让他感到极为不适，本能地想伸手来抓，可被周九良将手摁到头上，擒住。手指也慢慢夹到了两根，孟鹤堂由于紧致的后穴无法适应而疼得喊出声，周九良低声安慰：“乖，很快就不疼了。”说着他将手指轻微来回拨动，孟鹤堂的喊声也逐渐变为呻吟，孟鹤堂后穴中逐渐流出许多润滑的液体作为前戏。  
周九良看已经扩张的已经差不多了，便挺身，一下子进入了孟鹤堂。孟鹤堂直接叫出了声，尽管已做了很久的前戏，孟鹤堂肉穴里还是十分紧致，让周九良差点直接“缴枪”，拼命忍住了，孟鹤堂夹的太紧了，但他知道，他应该给他一个适应的时间，于是他便没有再有什么动作，渐渐的，孟鹤堂逐渐适应了这个尺寸，本能的还想要更多，他开始晃动自己的身体。周九良感到他索取，勾唇，将手撑在他两侧，把他的腿挂在自己腰上，开始猛烈的撞击。孟鹤堂尖叫起来，但很快，取代那些疼痛是无比的快感，他的嘴也慢慢传出许多呻吟。  
“嗯…啊…慢…慢点…哈…”  
周九良很清楚，孟鹤堂不知道自己现在在做什么，但他听见这阵呻吟还是忍不住，开始更快速度的撞击，他满意的听着孟鹤堂叫喊的声音越来越大。他很满意孟鹤堂在他身下拼命叫喊，果然与他自己想的一样，他在自己身下的样子果然很美，可这还不够，他要他，哭着求饶。  
周九良将孟鹤堂翻了个身背朝着自己，孟鹤堂由于刚才周九良的操弄已经浑身没有了力气，加上喝醉了酒，根本没有力气去反抗。当孟鹤堂那美丽的肉穴全部展现在周九良面前时，周九良咽了咽口水。带着兴奋他低下头去，伸出舌头在孟鹤堂肉穴中舔弄，孟鹤堂的身子骨本来就娇，敏感点不仅多而且还浅，周九良光是用舌头就已经让孟鹤堂浑身颤起来，“唔…不要…嗯…哈…别…别…”  
周九良抬起头看着浑身发抖的孟鹤堂，眼神都亮着，这是自己十七岁就幻想着的人儿啊，现在在自己身下，哪能让人不兴奋呢？他把孟鹤堂的屁股抬了起来，那肉穴完全对着周九良，周九良迫不及待的把自己涨紫的巨大挺入，力气极大，仿佛要把孟鹤堂贯穿了。孟鹤堂尖叫了，泪窝子浅的他，哪里受过这种委屈，眼泪直接灌满了他那双大眼睛，嘴上求饶：“不要…唔…哈…嗯…别…别再…”周九良听着孟鹤堂的话仿佛真有了哭腔，急忙抱住了孟鹤堂，发现他眼里真有了泪花，直接慌了，同时也给了自己一个巴掌，明明知道这是他的第一次，自己怎么还能这么粗鲁？把他弄哭了，这怎么办？虽然一直想着要他在自己身下哭着求饶，可真的看见他眼泪还是慌了，彻底败给了他。  
周九良就这么抱了孟鹤堂一会，生殖器也早就拔了出来。可孟鹤堂却开始觉得不舒服，他突然觉得自己很想下身被填的满满当当，刚才那个让他哭的巨大他现在却是有点想了，这念头一有就一发不可收拾了，他一下子吻住了还抱着自己的周九良，手也无师自通的在周九良身上乱摸起来，周九良被他这一系列动作弄的邪火满身，明白这是他的先生想要了，瞬间将主动权抢回。  
周九良把孟鹤堂抱起，一瞬间将自己的分身插入，站起来时让周九良的分身更进一步，孟鹤堂只觉得快感铺天盖地朝自己涌来，浪叫也一阵更高过一阵，他头靠在周九良肩膀上，手搂住周九良的脖子，而双腿被周九良的手控制着大开勾住了周九良的腰，借着这个姿势，周九良一次又一次猛烈的撞击着孟鹤堂的肉穴。  
“九良…慢…慢点…”  
周九良闻声瞪大了眼看着眼前迷离的人，许是这快感让孟鹤堂有些清醒了，知道自己在做什么，可他明白了和自己做这种事的是周九良，居然还继续，是不是可以证明，他心里也是有自己的？  
周九良只感到上天对自己实在是太好了，同时也更加大力的操弄起来，孟鹤堂的喊声也逐渐加了许多“九良”。  
“九良…啊！…轻点儿…”  
“九良…太快了…啊…哈~”  
“九良…九良…”  
……  
“九良，我爱你。”  
孟鹤堂突然睁开了眼，看着周九良，眼里哪有半分迷离，全是认真。周九良愣神了，但随即反应过来，好家伙，这是跟我装醉？周九良内心有着无比的兴奋，手压着孟鹤堂的屁股，往前一推，瞬间让孟鹤堂尖叫起来，“先生…您还学会装醉了？”  
孟鹤堂委屈地说：“我不这样你什么时候才…”孟鹤堂的意思是表白，而满脑子情爱的周九良直接会错意，勾唇笑了：“先生想被我做可以直说嘛，我肯定不会拒绝的~”不等孟鹤堂反驳，他就开始了新一轮的猛烈进攻，不由分说将孟鹤堂操软了身子，“周九良！你…慢点啊…啊…我说的是…哈~…是表白！…你想什么呢…啊…你慢点…”  
周九良可不去管他说了什么，他笑的露出白牙来：“先生，从了我吧？”  
-  
草草结尾啊啊啊我写的是个啥  
这车开的太失败  
户口本什么的，可以改


End file.
